Update:Patch Notes (7 January 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Hotfix / System update: * Ensured that the trader inside a port initialises correctly if a player has already had their daily reset pre-update. * Corrected an issue that was preventing any Seasonal high scores from incrementing. Graphical: * The Bandosian recruiter no longer clips with his soapbox. * The Bork cutscenes have been cleaned up. * The barbarian hand fishing animation now runs more smoothly. * The arcane spirit shield now displays the correct sigil when equipped. * A sheathed seismic singularity no longer detaches from the player model when performing various animations. * The envoy of chaos robe bottoms no longer stretch when sat down. * The airut death animation no longer flickers when the creature is meant to disappear. * A height mapping issue around the Seers farming patch has been fixed. * The King of Misthalin statue in Varrock has been raised. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * Auto retaliate now works correctly in TzHaar Fight Cave. * Players can once again kill the giant champion using melee attacks. * Logging out no longer allows the player to light the evil tree multiple times. * Players can no longer cast the "Create Gatestone" spells inside a Sinkhole. * The ibis random event in Lunar Farm can once again be completed. * Some erroneous chat when cancelling a hard delivery order with Aluft Gianne Jnr has been removed. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: * Witchaven is now correctly spelt during The Hunt for Red Raktuber quest. * Some missing voiceover from 'Missing, Presumed Death' has been filled in. * The daily challenge Delve into Daemonheim hint arrow no longer points to Gudrik's house. * A message about unlocking the Squeal of Fortune after completing 40 achievements now only appears once. * Players will now need to recast all of the blast spells if they leave the fight with Chronozon after successfully casting blast spells. Other: * Players can no longer activate titles without having unlocked them. * The split private chat option now initialises on login correctly. * A typo on the golem construction interface for the Bird and the Beast event has been fixed. * Players can no longer teleport back to their faction towers and continue to harvest energy in the Bird and the Beast event. * Friendly golems in the Bird and the Beast event no longer take damage from AoE attacks. * Sacrifice now gains adrenaline when used. * PVP in the Bird and the Beast event has been added to a section of Lumbridge that was previously missing it. * The Bandosian chief engineer now answers his questions correctly. * Free players can now aid their faction further by divining from energy springs after they've reached level 5 Divination. * The examine text for dragon Armadyl/Bandos tokens has been reworded to ensure the text fits into the chat window. * A handful of banker options that were missed in previous reordering of the Bank and Talk to options have been corrected. * It is once again possible to replay the Battle for Lumbridge cutscenes. * Gunfire can no longer be heard on Lunar Isle. * The intro to the song Runewrath now plays correctly. * Players can no longer place gatestones on top of suspicious grooves in Daemonheim. * Right clicking the floor and complexity change button on the Dungeoneering party interface now functions correctly. * The Chroniclator title is now separated from the players name. * The warning seen when attempting to dismiss certain rare pets has been clarified. * The spirit wolf follower's sound effects have been updated. * The illuminated god books have been renamed to match the changes made to the regular versions. * The level requirement for the keenblade and quickbow have been adjusted to match the Skill Advance Guide. * The sound for the "Plank make" spell has been improved to be less harsh on the ears. * An issue where spawning mort myre mushrooms with the bloom spell would repeatedly play the accompanying sound has been fixed. * Zamorak spiritual warriors can no longer attack from a distance with melee attacks. * Portents/signs of life will no longer be useable before their 60 minute cool down time has fully depleted. * The key bind for guest clan chat will no longer prevent players from using that letter to type. * Zaros' name has been capitalised in Soran's dialogue. * The chat effects setting has been re-added under Interface Settings. From the Ninja Team: * When entering a Queen Black Dragon instance, the camera will now function correctly. * LootShare has been tweaked to ensure that points are correctly applied. * The health button on the action bar will now turn on Regenerate when clicked. * The portal in the rewards chamber of the Queen Black Dragon now has a right-click quick start option. * Gorajian mushrooms now heal during PVP. * Clue scrolls now display a loot beam when dropped. * The armour and constitution values on dragon rider gloves and boots has been increased. * The melee strength value on Akrisae's war mace has been increased. * The melee strength and accuracy of Korasi's sword has been increased. * Adrenaline potions can no longer be used when the player already has 100% adrenaline. * Players can now teleport with the clan vexillum without needing to equip it. * The exit doors inside Pyramid Plunder now have a right-click ‘quick-exit’ option. * The Entrance mummy now has a right-click ‘quick recharge sceptre’ option. * Armadyl, Bandos and Zaros rune armours are now non-member items, to match the Saradomin, Guthix and Zamorak variants. * Yew bows are now non-member items. * The titles received from Rune Mysteries are now displayed as the colour stated in the title. * Marker plants and clan vexillums can no longer be placed at Dwarf Traders. * The delay when players choose the wrong button the Dungeoneering End screen has been reduced. * A (t) has been added to the trimmed completionist cape and hood. * The scrimshaw deactivate timer option can now be used 10 seconds after activation, down from 30 seconds. * Wearing cooking gauntlets will now give a 1% XP boost if the player owns a pair of sous chef’s gloves. * A message has been added to say how many teleports remain when using the sceptre of the gods whilst equipped. * The female druidic cloak has been updated to match the improved male version. * The handshake emote has been tweaked to align it with other players better. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:2014 updates Categoría:7 de enero updates